neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Blanc/Hyper Dimension
The outspoken and passionate Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee. Her source of distress comes from her lack of knowledge of how to act around her young twin sisters, Rom and Ram. Her hobbies are reading books and writing fan-fiction. While she does enjoy writing, she is considered to be terrible at it by everyone other than herself. Profile Blanc Appearance Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. Personality Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. White Heart Appearance White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Personality White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Next White Appearance Personality Relationships Main Article: Blanc/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 mirror those of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 with the exception of the holy sword route. Due to Nepgear refusing to lose any of the goddesses to the sword, Blanc rejoins party. She agrees to pour Lowee' shares instead of to Planeptune's sister, to the reforging of the cursed blade. The party then heads out to Gamindustri Graveyard where they find the Four Felons revived. Blanc assists the group in taking them out, and the ending pans similar to that in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Current Blanc joins in the other goddesses in defeating Neptune in a game. Histoire then arrives to scold everyone but Blanc and the other goddesses leave. When Neptune and Nepgear arrive to visit Lowee, Blanc and Rom hangs with Nepgear while Ram hangs around with Neptune. To the Present! Good Route Blanc and the other goddesses have the upper hand against Rei Ryghts who says she was toying with the three. When Neptune and Plutia arrive, Blanc and the other Hyper Dimension goddesses are defeated. True Route Blanc and Vert hold off hordes of fake goddesses. However a fake Iris Heart scares the two, so Neptune, the candidates and the Ultra Dimension goddesses take care of it for them. They continue the fight against the fakes. After the Hyper Dimension Rei is defeated, Blanc and her sisters occasionally go to the Ultra Dimension to meet with her Ultra Dimension counterpart. Blanc comments how loud Copypaste is, and agrees when the Ultra Dimension Blanc makes a similar comment with her sisters. When Copypaste begins to dance, he unintentionally scares Rom. Blanc yells at Copypaste to not scare her sisters. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 mirrors Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of the prologue. After Blanc defeats Neptune in the game, the game breaks. With the Nepulus Grift, Neptune dives into the game where Blanc finds it weird for her to use her human voice while she is transformed. Blanc also finds it strange Neptune is on an allowance. Megadimension Neptunia VII Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Blanc's role remains the same as Megadimension Neptunia VII with the addition of VR events. Lowee's Goddess Blanc shyly introduces herself to the Player. She tells them it is nice to meet them. Blanc realizes how awkward she sounds and apologizes as she said that out of habit. Since Blanc is talking to the Player, she asks if she already knows about her. Blanc explains that Histoire gave her a brief explanation earlier. If the Player looks at Blanc: Blanc notices the Player is looking at her face. She wonders why they are doing that. Blanc finds it a little embarrassing. If the Player does not look at Blanc: Blanc admits that meeting the Player like this is making her nervous. She asks if that is strange and if they feel that way too? Blanc then notices a bookshelf in the Player's Room. She finds this a relief and is glad the Player has one. Blanc wasn't sure if that was the case when she first came through the gate. Blanc explains that she really loves books and she's interested in all kinds of genres, however, she's currently into light novels. Blanc asks if the Player likes reading books? If Yes: Blanc finds that great. She would like it if they could recommend some books to each other. Blanc thinks it's a lot of fun learning about what hobbies other people are into. If No: Blanc is disappointed and wonders if they feel about this way about light novels? Blanc loves how words can unlock her imagination. It's great how reading does that so easily. Blanc understands that it's a little easier for her to read because she likes reading. Some people don't have as much fun though and find it tiring. Light novels are easier for people like that. There isn't a lot of exposition to wade through, and since it's mostly dialogue, it's fairly easy to read. A lot of them are illustrated, too. That makes them the perfect novels for beginners. She asks if they would agree? If Yes: Blanc knew they would agree. She is happy that they understand the light novel's appeal. Her passionate rambling was worth it. If No: Blanc is disappointed as she thought they would certainly understand the appeal of the light novel. She guesses that she was wrong about the Player. Blanc supposes there are as many ways of thinking about the world as there are books. Blanc notes that her favorite author has an interesting story. What's crazy is that person never intended to be an author. She recorded all her adventures and that was it, but her writing improved with every entry. When her adventure diary was finally published, it made the best-seller list rather quickly. Other writers who begin with journals or light novels usually evolve and write more literary works, bringing their secret worlds to life. The methods of expression among authors are as endless as the methods to interpret their writing. It's in the discussions and analysis that this theory is... Blanc realizes the two of them just met but here she is talking the Player's ears off about her little hobby. The gate appears and Blanc apologizes as she is going now. Blanc just came over to say hello but she got carried away. Blanc is surprised as she's not very good with conversation and hardly ever has one anyways. Blanc has always wanted to meet the Player and has a lot to talk to them about. Blanc realizes she is going to start rambling again. Blanc thinks that was nice and she's going to come back and visit. She asks if that's okay and thanks the Player for listening. She says her goodbyes to the Player. Gameplay Main Article: Blanc/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos |-|mk2 Chirpers= |-|VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: Blanc/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Blanc Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters